headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/R
Red Meadows Red Meadows was a mental health facility for the criminally insane located in California. It was active during the 1980s. The hospital administrator was a man named Art and one of its top psychiatrists was Doctor Karen Hopple. It's most famous patient was Benjamin Richter, who was an accused mass murderer who had earned the nickname "Mr. Jingles". Benjamin Richter was admitted to Red Meadows in the early 1970s after having been accused of brutally murdering nine camp counselors, and severing their ears as trophies. Richter, who had already suffered from post-traumatic stress syndrome due to his activities in the Vietnam War, claimed to have had no memories of the crimes. This was owed largely to having undergone electro-shock therapy, which damaged his brain. In truth, the murders were committed by camp counselor Margaret Booth, who framed Richter for the crimes and became the star witness at his trial. In the summer of 1984, a psychiatry student named Donna Chambers came to Red Meadows hoping to get an interview with Richter. He plan was to learn about what triggered sociopathic tendencies, but to study this at length, she needed to see Richter "in the wild". She conspired with Benjamin to help break him out of the hospital. Benjamin Richter pretended to hang himself in his room. When an orderly checked on him, he killed him, then made his way towards the exit. He triggered a release switch that opened all of the patients' rooms, which kept the staff busy long enough so he could affect his escape. Rita Rita was a nurse who was hired by Margaret Booth to work at Camp Redwood in the summer of 1984. She was driving down The Five when she took note of a car that had been following her for quite some time. She pulled off at Roy's Gas & Grill and the second car pulled over as well. The other driver was Donna Chambers. Rita asked her why she had been following her, and Donna told her that she was also heading towards Camp Redwood. Rita apologized for acting suspicious blaming the recent Night Stalker murders for getting her nerves up. She asked Donna to keep an eye on her car while she went inside the building. When she came back out, Donna was nowhere to be seen. Rita began driving only to find that Donna was in the back seat. Donna injected Rita with something to knock her out and brought her body to Camp Redwood. Donna then assumed Rita's name and identity and began working at the campground as a nurse. She kept Rita bound and gagged inside the boathouse. Within the span of three days, the campground was set upon by not one, but two serial killers: Richard Ramirez the "Night Stalker", and Benjamin Richter, aka "Mr. Jingles". Richter found Rita inside the boathouse and she scrambled to get away. He raised a knife to attack her, but discarded it after seeing a broken rowing oar. He took the sharpened end of the oar and plunged it into Rita's screaming mouth, silencing her forever. Roanoke House Roanoke House is a large two-story farmhouse located on a ten acre property in Roanoke, North Carolina. In 1989, sisters Miranda and Bridget Jane were nurses who purchased Roanoke House and converted it into a rest home. They began murdering their charges, selecting victims by the first letter of their first name and progressively writing the word "Murder" on the wall in their blood. Their first victim was a woman named Margaret. In 1997, Professor Elias Cunningham stayed at Roanoke House and researched the events surrounding the 1989 murders committed by Miranda and Bridget Jane. Cunningham's stay at Roanoke house ultimately drove him insane. He took up shelter in an adjacent cellar, which could be accessed from outside the house. He began making recordings of his findings and his concerns about staying in the house. In 2016, Matt Miller and Shelby Miller purchased Roanoke House and the 10-acre land that it sat upon for $40,000 dollars. Locals opposed to the Millers' purchase included the nearby Polk family. Shelby Miller discovered a bizarre cult in the middle of the woods on the estate. She saw them burn one of their own followers as part of a human sacrifice. Matt's sister, Lee, a former police officer, came to stay with them for a brief while. Separated from her husband, Mason, she brought her daughter Flora on visits to the house. Flora began communing with an "invisible friend" named Priscilla. On her second visit, Flora disappeared. Rod Rod was an attendee at an aerobics class led by Montana Duke in Los Angeles, California in 1984. Rod complained about the Billy Idol music that Montana was playing, referring to it as "metal shit". He wanted her to play some Cyndi Lauper. Montana called him a poser and turned the music up. Also in attendance at this time was Richard Ramirez, the satanic serial killer dubbed the "Night Stalker". Offended by Rod's behavior towards Montana, Ramirez cornered him in the locker room after the session ended and disemboweled him. Montana Duke was impressed and even a little turned on by this display. Room 33 Room 33 is but one of the many rooms located at the Hotel Cortez. [Iris once commented about having to "feed the thing" in Room 33. She was not looking forward to this detail. Room 51 An incident took place in Room 51 on the day that Vendela and Agnetha first arrived at the hotel. They found the chambermaid Miss Evers rigorously scrubbing blood stains out of a bed-sheet that came out of Room 51. Room 55 This was the room that Iris stayed in. After a heated argument with Donovan, which resulted in her son telling Iris to kill herself, she decided to take him up on his suggestion. She brought Hypodermic Sally to Room 55 and had her give her an overdose of drugs. When this failed to kill her, Sally placed a bag around Iris' head and suffocated her. Donovan burst into the room, and upon seeing his mother near the point of death, elected to turn her into a vampire. Room 64 Room 64 is one of the many rooms found at the Hotel Cortez, located in Los Angeles, California. When the hotel was built by developer and oil baron James March in 1925, Room 64 became his personal office. In the early 1930s, when police raided the hotel to bring Marsh to justice for a series of gruesome murders, James and his faithful laundress Miss Evers decided to take their own lives. Marsh shot Miss Evers in the head, then slit his own throat as the police battered down the door. In the intervening years, Room 64 became synonymous with death and carnage. It was only used for specific purposes, and was not regularly rented out to guests. Since many of the residents of the hotel were vampires, Room 64 became an ideal place for them to cull fresh prey. The receptionist, Iris, had full discretion to select patrons to assign to Room 64, many of whom were people that Iris took a disliking towards. In 2015, two Swedish tourists named Vendela and Agnetha arrived at the Hotel Cortez, but upon finding it too far away from where they wished to visit, demanded a refund. Iris plainly told them that there are no refunds at the hotel and gave them a regular room. When Vendela and Agnetha began complaining about the smell coming from their room, Iris relocated them to Room 64. This was no more desirable than the previous room, and Agnetha said that she was going to give the Hotel Cortez a very negative review on Yelp. While there, two blonde-haired vampire children attacked them and the two women were taken prisoner. They were brought to a different room in the hotel where they were drained of blood in order to feed the vampire children that resided there. Another victim of Room 64 was a man named Gabriel. Gabriel was an up and coming film actor who offended Iris with his dismissive arrogant attitude when he complained about the rates. Iris told him that she was “feeling magnanimous” and gave him a key to Room 64. Gabriel thought that he was just going to spend the evening shooting up heroin, but the presence of the vampire monster and a junkie resident known as Hypodermic Sally changed all that. The creature violently assaulted Gabriel, sodomizing him with a razor-tipped strap-on, while Sally stood as solemn witness to the act. Tearfully, she told Gabriel that his suffering would end if he would but confess his love for her. Gabriel repeated the words, "I love you, Sally", and was then lost to the world. His next sensation was waking up sewn inside the mattress with Sally hovering before him, taunting him. Meanwhile, a Los Angeles homicide detective named John Lowe was investigating a string of murders that involved victims who had broken one of the Ten Commandments. The killer actually made contact with Lowe and told him that he if he wanted to learn more, he needed to meet him at Room 64 at the Hotel Cortez. Lowe went to the hotel and demanded to see the room. Nothing appeared to be amiss, so Lowe began renting the room for himself, confidant that the hotel was sure to yield clues as to the recent killings. John Lowe's first night in Room 64 was fraught with strange hallucinations. Both in his dreams, and even while partially awake, he saw images of his son Holden, whom he had believed had died five years earlier. Roy Roy and his friend Lee were alligator poachers operating out of the swamps in New Orleans, Louisiana. Roy and Lee baited alligators with jerk chicken, noting how the smell of the bait confused the animal's senses, making them easier to catch. After shooting a gator, they brought it back to their camp where they found a Bohemian swamp witch named Misty Day. Misty admonished them for the lives they had taken, at which point, she brought one of the hanging alligators back to life and it lurched forward, biting down on Lee's arm. Roy screamed in terror and began to run away. He only managed to take a few steps however before another zombie gator chomped down on his head and dragged him back into the swamp. Rubberman Rubberman refers to a rubber and vinyl full bodysuit designed for sexual bondage foreplay. It was worn by the ghost of Tate Langdon when he murdered homosexual homeowners Chad Warwick and his lover, Patrick. When the Harmon family moved into the "murder house", Tate wore the costume again, masquerading as Ben Harmon, and then had sex with Ben's wife, Vivien. Not realizing that this was not her husband, Vivien was agreeable to having Ben wear the outfit, stating that she appreciated her own sense of kinkiness. As it turned out however, Tate's ghost impregnated Vivien with the soul of the Antichrist. These things happen. Rudy Vincent Dr. Rudy Vincent is a psychiatrist examining Ally for her anxiety and fears following the 2016 election of Donald Trump such as her fear of clowns and holes. In the episode "Holes", Rudy is revealed in flashbacks to be the brother of Kai and Winter Anderson, helping his brother to dispose of the bodies of their parents after they die in a murder-suicide.